disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 4
]] '']] '']] Shorts *1938 - ''Donald's Golf Game *1949 - Sheep Dog *2002 - Mike's New Car Films *2005 - Chicken Little *2016 - Doctor Strange Television *1983 - Five Mile Creek premieres on Disney Channel with the episodes "Making Tracks" and "Horses for Courses". *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Aqua Ducks" (Also known as "Catch as Cash Can (Part 3)") premieres in syndication. *1989 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Ogre for a Day" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "A Wooly Bully" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "In the Heat of the Fright" and the Gargoyles episode "The Thrill of the Hunt" premiere in syndication. *1995 - The Aladdin episode "The Ethereal" and the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Unlucky in Lesotho/Rafiki Fables: Rafiki's Apprentice" premiere on CBS. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Dirt, I Love You So!" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Big Games" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Recess episode "The Principals of Golf/All the Principal's Men", the Pepper Ann episode "Complimentary Colors", The Weekenders episode "Super Kids/Crevasse of Dreams", the Teacher's Pet episode "Scott's Honor", and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Rescue Mission" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Recess episode "Kurst the Not So Bad/League of Randalls" and The Weekenders episode "The Tao of Bluke/An Experimental Weekend" premiere on UPN and in syndication. *2002 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "When Harry Met Hallie" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2006 **''The Replacements'' episode "German Squirmin'/The Means Justify the Trend" premieres on Disney Channel. **The W.I.T.C.H. episode "T is for Trauma" premieres. *2012 - The Dog With a Blog episode "The Fast and the Furriest" premieres on Disney Channel. *2017 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Daisy Makes the Call" and "Visiting Hours" premiere on Disney Junior. *2018 - **''Mickey's 90th Spectacular'' airs on ABC. **The Avengers Assemble episode "The Night Has Wings" premieres on Disney XD. Video games *2003 - Disney's Brother Bear is released for Game Boy Advance. VHS & DVD releases *2003 **''Finding Nemo'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *2014 - Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia Character debuts * 2005 - Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Chloe Cluck, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Morkubine Porcupine, Mr. Woolensworth, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Principal Fetchit, Dog Announcer, Melvin, Tina, Kirby, Aliens DVD & Blu-ray releases *2014 - Maleficent (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy), Planes: Fire & Rescue (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy), Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 2-Movie Collection (Blu-ray + DVD), and Step Up All In (Touchstone) People Births *1895 - Jack King (animator) *1916 - Walter Cronkite (broadcast journalist) *1944 - Linda Gary (voice actress and voice-over artist) *1950 - John Vickery (actor and singer) *1960 - Kathy Griffin (actress and comedian) *1969 **Sean Combs (rapper, record producer, actor, and entrepreneur) **Matthew McConaughey (actor, comedian, and producer) *1974 - Carl Steven (former child actor and voice actor) *1974 - Matt Sloan (voice actor, comedian, and writer) *1998 - Darcy Rose Byrnes (actress and singer-songwriter) Deaths *1957 - Norman Ferguson (animator) *2016 - Jean-Jaques Perrey (composer and record producer) Category:Days in Disney history